


Peeping Out

by Basmathgirl



Series: A Moment In Time [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: The Doctor and Donna are a couple idly chatting, and the Doctor feels that something personal is calling him as he keeps abreast of things.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Series: A Moment In Time [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147883
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Peeping Out

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I wasn’t doing anything…just looking, not using…honest!  
>  **A/N:** This was written and posted in 2011 in response to the Time Travellers’ Prompts #31 – immaculate and #32 – project at [doctor_donna](https://doctor-donna.livejournal.com/) .

The Doctor eyed a point well below Donna’s hairline, pulled her body onto his and kissed his way across the top of her cleavage. “Did you know that your breasts have been talking to me all day?” he asked in sultry tones.

“Have they? How clever of them,” she teased.

“Donna! You don’t understand,” he protested, giving her a small pout. “Every time I looked at you I could see them peeping out at me, calling me to come and do exactly this.”

“I see. Well, that explains the suddenly change in your suit,” she pondered.

“What do you mean?” He scrunched his face up in confusion. “I haven’t changed my suit.”

“Exactly my point when we met again,” she said triumphantly. “No, you prawn. I mean, I know when you are feeling frisky because your suit suddenly looks immaculate.”

He drew on a haughty air. “Time Lords do not get ‘frisky’,” he told her sternly, “and I like to look after myself.” He smoothed his hands down himself in emphasis.

She raised her gaze to his cockerel hairstyle. “So I’ve noticed.” She moved slightly and winced as something jabbed her in the side. “You’d better move your latest techno-whatever project out of my way before it embeds itself into my skin,” she griped.

He grinned at her knowingly. “I think you’ll find that’s a long standing project affecting you there. Would you care to join me in the bedroom so that I can reveal all?”

She smirked back at him. “Well, I can’t keep a good Time Lord down, can I? I wouldn’t want to spoil the effect on your suit.”

He beamed at her in reply and swept her towards their bedroom.


End file.
